jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Mei
|Mei Mei}} is a character in Jujutsu Kaisen. She is a first grade shaman. Appearance Personality Synopsis History Years ago, Mei Mei along with Utahime are on a mission when they are trapped within a spirit's barrier. As Mei Mei and Utahime discuss what to do, Gojo, Getou, and Shoko show up and free the two from the barrier along with exorcising the spirit. After being freed from the barrier, Mei Mei asks them were the screen is. After the mission is complete, Mei Mei and Utahime head back to the college. Goodwill Event Arc Mei Mei watch the Goodwill event along with the other faculty. While watching the event, Mei Mei notices how strong Mai is and wonders why she had not been promoted which Gojo tells her that Mai's family is getting in the way of Mai's promotion. Gojo then brings up how he can't see Yuji's fight, which Mei Mei give him a simple excuse. When intruders invade the event, Mei Mei is told to locate where all the students are at while others go handle the intruders. After the invasion, Mei Mei attends a meeting with the other faculty, where they are informed casualties they have sustained and what was stolen. After the Goodwill Event if finished, Mei Mei heads back to Kyoto with the other faculty and students. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Mei Mei checks her bank account and sees that Gojo has deposited 10 million into her account. Later, Mei Mei and Aoi meeting with principal Yoshinobu in order to promote Maki and Panda to grade 1 shamans. Later Mei Mei plays a game of tabletop tennis with Aoi. As Aoi voices how he will be able to join Yuji on his mission, Mei Mei tells Aoi that the person who nominated a person can't accompany the nominee on missions. After telling Aoi this, Mei Mei leaves. Current Arc On October 31, Mei Mei is with her brother Ui Ui and Yuji at Aoyama Cemetery while Gojo handles the situation at Shibuya. Suddenly Mei Mei recieves a call about a certain appearing at Meiji-Jingumae Station, and Mei Mei, Ui Ui, and Yuji head over their to check on the situation. Once they arrive at Meiji-Jingumae Station, they are informed about the situation at the station. After being informed, Mei Mei uses her power on some crows to investigate what is happening in the station. Once she gets enough information and her crows are killed, Mei Mei informed Yuji and Ui Ui what is happening in the station. When Yuji asks if Mahito is in the station, Mei Mei tells him that she doesn't know but he might be since their are mutated humans in the station. Mei Mei then tells Yuji that they will split up, which Mei Mei and Ui Ui enter through one entrance while Yuji head in through another. Once they reached their location, Mei Mei manages to protect some humans from Mahito's mutated humans. When the curtain is raised, Mei Mei decides to heads over to platform B5F with Ui Ui and wait for Yuji. Once Yuji arrives at their location, the three heads off to were the trapped people are at. Along the way Mei Mei tells Yuji that he is good enough to be a first grade shaman and that she hasn't seen anyone get this far without using techniques Kusakabe, which Yuji accepts her compliment after Ui Ui get angry at him. Once they arrive at the station the people are trapped at, they notice that their is only one person their. Mei Mei, along with Yuji and Ui Ui, then head towards Gojo's location, but stop when Yuji is suddenly contacted by Kokichi. Mei Mei along with Yuji and Ui Ui listens as Kokichi explains how Gojo has been sealed, that he has been killed days before, and that he has set up a back up plans just encase he had been killed. As Kokichi explains how he had ruled out Yuji and Mei Mei are the other mole, which Mei Mei wonders why she was ruled out. Kokichi says that Mei Mei had went to Mejijingu-mae station instead of staying on standby in Shibuya. Mei Mei says that she might not be following orders, which Kokichi asks why their are cursed users following them. Mei Mei notices that their are two of them following and asks Yuji if they are stronger then the spirit that he faced, which Yuji says that the two are stronger. Mei Mei wonders were the Cursed users were hiding but says that they should continue on. Kokichi tells them that they can't since their is a screen that won't let shamans through ahead of them. Kokichi says that Mei Mei will have to open a path, so that Yuji can head back and head towards Gojo's location from above ground. When the Cursed users show up, Mei Mei along with Yuji and Ui Ui prepare to fight them. Abilities Cursed Power and Forms Mei Mei's cursed power allows her to share her sight with animal. This cursed power allows Mei Mei to see what the animal she is using her powers on, is capable of seeing. Trivia *Mei Mei ranked 47th place in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 163 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shaman